Episode 7284 (7th September 2015)
Plot Brenda worries about Bob's chances in court. Rodney and Harriet try to reassure her that it will be okay. Kerry gives Dan some 'scouse brows' but he is not impressed with her efforts. Zak and Lisa toy with Belle about going away for the night with Kirin, but she does not see the funny side of it. Bob appears in court for the fraud charges. Joanie gives Belle some advice about what to wear to impress Kirin and she asks Joanie about her first time. Joanie suggests that Belle talks to Lisa but she insists that she cannot. The Prosecution Barrister presents the case against Bob to the court, painting Val as an innocent, vulnerable woman. Joanie tells Belle that what makes people good together. Carly turns up in the court but walks out almost instantly. Harriet sees her and chases after her. She tells Carly that she will regret it if she doesn't give evidence, pointing out Cathy and Heath with grow up without a mum or dad. David sees the shop for sale in the paper at a cut price. Carly takes the stand in Bob's trial and explains that Val's statement is all lies. She confesses that she persuaded Bob and Val to commit the fraud, and Bob only did it to make it up for him not being there during her childhood, adding she intended to pay all the money back. Dan finds a letter addressed to Ruby from the nursing school. Rodney books another date as 'Hunter'. Dan is downhearted that Ruby never got the opportunity going to go into nursing to help people. Bob arrives in the pub to celebrate after getting off with only suspended sentence and 200 hours of community service, but a police officer soon arrives and arrests Carly for conspiracy to commit fraud.Belle tries to kiss Kirin, but he pulls away shocked and insists that it is not what he wants. Belle runs away. Dan tells Kerry that he didn't turn up to the presentation and has decided to become a paramedic. David breaks it to Alicia that he is thinking of buying the shop back, but she tells him that Paul has asked them to invest them in the bar in Portugal. Alicia thinks that David is using Eric as an excuse to stay in the village and is concerned when he admits that he does not want to go back to Portugal like she wants. Carly returns to the pub and tells Bob and Brenda that she has given Tug Ghyll as her bail address so she will have to stay around for a while. Belle is upset and humiliated that Joanie's advice backfired and Lisa tears a strip off Joanie for talking to Belle about sex. Ged phones Harriet and she tells him that she no longer has to lie for him. Ged warns her that he has friends on the outside and if he is going down for one murder he may as well go down for two. Cast Regular cast *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones Guest cast *Court Clerk - Catherine Grose *Prosecution Barrister - Alex Caan *Defence Barrister - Kate Copeland *Police Officer - Kate Hampson *Ged - James Gaddas Locations *Café Main Street - Outside seating area *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms and Belle's bedroom *Hotten Magistrates Court - Courtroom and waiting area *The Woolpack - Public bar and outside seating area *Main Street *Unknown remand centre - Ged's cell. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes